


A daisy is the uppermost flower

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [10]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Electrocution, F/F, Memes, Petplay, neglect play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Daisy enjoys locking up her fellow princesses. How many can she keep?





	1. Suddenly Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> okay, to my credit, daisy is really good in smash ultimate. if i lost like fifty times that's not my fault

Daisy idly flicked Zelda’s nipples, then pressed her weight onto the vibrator lodged in between Zelda’s legs. She moaned, begged for release, then groaned as Daisy lifted the vibrator and started moving it down her legs. Daisy yawned insincerely. Zelda whined,

“Ooh, you’re the one complaining? I’m tied up, you control everything! If you’re bored it’s your own fault.”

Daisy turned around and straddled Zelda’s chest. “Are you sure you’re in a position to complain?”

Zelda giggled, “I think you’re going to have to put something in my mouth to shut me up!”

“I have something else in mind.” Daisy released Zelda from her bonds, then tugged on her leash. Zelda gasped and barely got up in time, it hurt her neck considerably. Daisy’s tough expression melted and she held out a hand to stop, but Zelda shook her head. She’d recover. Daisy shoved her into the pink, padded cage, and shut the door on her butt.

“Give me your hands.”

Zelda just barely fit her hands through the rear bars of the cage. Daisy locked them in a set of handcuffs.

“I have somewhere more important to be.” She left Zelda’s field of vision. Zelda groaned, horny and jealous.


	2. Delicate Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin chooses to smash!

Daisy looked especially pretty today. Corrin noticed that she was wearing the brooch she had made, the one with her own scales inlaid into it. They had been exchanging gifts for nearly a week in her garden. It was a beautiful area, full of unique and fragrant flowers. Corrin pulled out a chair for Daisy. She laughed, sat down, then said,

“So chivalrous! As a reward, how about you sit on my lap?” Corrin gasped, “Oh, don’t be so shy!”

“A-are you sure it’s okay?” Corrin fiddled with her hands.

“Of course, dear!”

Corrin sat down gingerly. Daisy confidently put an arm around her, and pulled her close. It was very comfortable, Daisy’s puffy dress and toned physique made for a perfect support. Then, in a surprising move, Daisy put one hand on Corrin’s leg. She gulped and said,

“I noticed that you wore my brooch!”

“Yes, how did you make it? I’ve never seen metal like that before.”

“Well, I-” Daisy shifted her hand slightly, and Corrin gasped, “Sorry about that, uh…”

“You’re very sensitive.” Daisy moved her hand down to Corrin’s knee, grabbed the edge of Corrin’s shorts, and started pulling it up.

“Yeah, sorry…”

“No, don’t apologize! It’s very cute.” Daisy giggled. “Anyway, you were telling me about the brooch?”

“R-right! It’s made out of my own scales.”

“No wonder it’s so pretty! Your scales have the same shimmery, water-like quality. I should’ve guessed!” Daisy let go of her briefly, and reached down to her side, “I actually have a gift for you, too.”

“Really? Aw, you shouldn’t have!” 

Corrin smiled, even though Daisy couldn’t see her face.

“Here it is!” Daisy held out what was clearly a dog collar, the kind with spikes on the inside. Corrin froze. A hand was scouting up her inner thigh, but she couldn’t concentrate on it. Instead, she touched the spikes and imagined it around her own neck. She tensed up. Daisy stopped rubbing her thigh, and put the collar down.

“Are you okay? If you don’t want it, I have a back-up gift.”

Corrin stammered, “No, no, it’s just… very intense. Does this mean you want to, uh, have sexual relations?”

Daisy calmly pulled Corrin closer to her, “Yes, it does. I… Did you not think that I was hitting on you?”

“I mean, in retrospect…” Daisy laughed.

“You’re so sweet! Do you want to take this to my room?” She trailed a hand over Corrin’s thighs again, “Usually my guests only go there on a leash, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

“Thanks?”

 

%%%

 

Daisy’s bedroom was plush, yellow, and absolutely decked out in bondage gear. There were even a few pink cages in the back of the room, one of which was occupied. Corrin didn’t get a good look before Daisy pulled her onto the bed. They made out, and Daisy removed her shorts. Corrin didn’t know how to unlace Daisy’s huge dress, so instead she just crawled between her legs and removed her underwear. Daisy objected,

“Hey! I can’t do anything when you’re under there!”

“Haha, I guess you have to take your dress off, then.”

Daisy let out a huff and adjusted her position. Corrin started licking Daisy’s knees, then her thigh, then right above her crotch. She rubbed Daisy softly for a bit. Then she started sucking on her clit. Daisy sighed, her voice cracked,

“Th-this is ridiculous… How are you so good if you’re so innocent!”

“Aw, thanks Daisy!”

Daisy lifted herself up, and pulled her skirt off Corrin in one smooth movement. Corrin looked up briefly, she had removed everything except for a jeweled choker and her white gloves. She grabbed Corrin’s chin and her chest, and shoved her over. Daisy was on top now. She kissed Corrin roughly, then straddled her chest. She stated,

“It’s time for you to submit to me. I will give you your choice of collar, then you will be caged and used at my leisure.” She held Corrin’s chin, “Do you understand?”

Corrin stammered, “Yes, Daisy.”

“If you ever want to stop, just give me this symbol with your hand,” Daisy demonstrated a weird sort of okay-sign, “Or just tell me, If it doesn’t look like you’re enjoying it, we’ll stop.”

Corrin raised her hand, “What’s the symbol for then?”

“When I gag you for hours.” Daisy gave a cute smile. Corrin felt her heart racing. This was so extremely exciting. “Oh, Corrin! You need to pick out your collar, you’ll look so cute.”

She pulled out a tray from the head of the bed. On it were three collars: A purple and black collar with engravings of vicious gargoyles, a simple, red band with a cherry blossom pattern, and a clear collar with silvery adornments.

Corrin sobbed, “Can I just have the spiked collar again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfskljsd i'm so sorry for that joke at the end don't @ me


	3. Escape?

Zelda giggled to herself as she escaped Daisy’s bedroom. She almost wanted to watch her rail Corrin to death, but there was more mischief to be done. It was hard for her to not masturbate right here, she knew that Daisy’s retribution would be vicious, painful, and most of all: sexy as hell.

She turned a corner and smacked into someone else sexy, someone with a hint of red on her face. Samus was wearing just her skin-tight zero suit. She lit up when she spotted Zelda, and put a hand to her mouth,

“Oooh, weren’t you hanging out with Daisy today? And by hanging out I mean ‘getting railed’?”

Zelda put a hand in front of her face and quickly re-wrapped her facemask, “No, this is my alter ego, Sheik!”

“Mhm, right…” Samus flicked out her paralyzer whip and wrapped Zelda in one smooth movement, “Would you like to get railed by me, too?”

Zelda stammered, “Yes! Hurry!”

Samus kissed her, pressed a hand to her crotch, and started rubbing. The paralyzer, still wrapped around them, added an occasional electric burst. Zelda moaned loudly. She could barely move, and certainly couldn’t resist. Samus was a blessing straight from Hylia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so technically i fought as sheik (who's different to zelda b/c of smash lore reasons i guess), but this was really funny so i did this instead. in season two sheik and zelda will be separate characters


	4. End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets caught

Corrin was absolutely paralyzed with indecision between the four collars. Daisy stopped scrolling on her phone and noticed something strange about her cages. The ‘Zelda’ inside was a decoy! And, more damning, she could hear erotic moaning somewhere outside her bedroom. She stood up, Corrin could wait until she got back.

 

%%%

 

“Samus! What the fuck!”

“Daisy! It’s not what you think!”

Daisy pulled a turnip from the ground, “I won’t hesitate, bitch!” She threw it into Samus’ face, and she collapsed. Daisy pulled Samus by the neck up to her level.

“Samus. I have three cages.” Samus struggled not to laugh, “You’re going to sleep in one tonight.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Samus mock-saluted. Daisy glared, she hardly needed two bratty subs.

She dropped Samus and turned to Zelda, still jittery from the paralyzer.

“And you. You naughty, naughty pet. I think you know what’s coming for you.”

Zelda vibrated with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdkjfafd yeah i really needed more words for this but i guess this is fine lmao. do ya'll still remember vine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
